


Ruined Surprise

by princessmelia



Series: Scientists In Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week, Fitzsimmons Week Summer Edition, Fluff, Surprises, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons plans a surprise for Fitz- which promptly falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of Fitzsimmons Week Summer Edition. Enjoy!

It was an ordinary day for Leopold Fitz. His alarm went off at the ungodly hour of 8 o’clock for classes, and he groaned as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He met Simmons for breakfast in the cafeteria, and they walked across the quad together until they had to split to go to their different classes. His day passed by uneventfully through classes, lunch, and studying. He went and got snacks for him and Simmons like normal while they studied in his room, returning with a bag of gummy worms for her and a bag of pretzels for himself. They went out to fast food for dinner and then studied separately before going to bed. 

A completely uneventful day.

Except it was his birthday.

But Fitz didn’t like to make a big deal out of it. Growing up, he’d never had the friends to have a party. Plus his birthday was always around tax time, so money was sparse around the house. His mother made sure to have a cake and at least one present for him every year, but when he’d turned thirteen he insisted that she hold back. She deserved to keep the money for herself, not waste it on a present for him. 

So Fitz went to bed perfectly content with the day he had had. 

The next morning, however, no alarm blared to get him awake. It was a Thursday, so he didn’t have class until 9:30, and he normally allowed himself time to sleep in as Simmons had class at 8:30, and she didn’t force him to eat with her..

But for some reason, a sound roused him at 8 o’clock again. 

“Oh, shoot,” he heard a girl mutter.

“Hello?” he asked in a groggy voice, Scottish accent thick with sleep. He reached over and turned on his lamp to reveal Simmons standing in the middle of his room, holding the end of a banner in one hand while the other half hung on the wall. She was giving him a sheepish smile.

“Good morning.”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh…” She turned and looked at the banner, where the word “Happy” could be read. “Nothing. Just measuring how long your wall is.”

“That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“I know,” she groaned. “I’m going to get better at lying, I swear.”

“Yeah, of course you are.” He sat up properly in bed and stared at the banner. The letters “B” and “I” were visible after “Happy”. It wasn’t difficult to piece together what the banner said. “Who told you?” he questioned. Simmons glanced down at the sign before dropping it and moving to his bed. He moved his legs so that she could sit on the edge.

“Your mum.”

“My mum? When did you talk to her?”

“It was yesterday,” Simmons explained. “You’d gone out to get snacks and she called so I answered your phone and she asked if we were doing anything fun for your birthday and I told her I didn’t know when your birthday was so she told me it was yesterday and I decided we would celebrate today but it was supposed to be an unexpected surprise and now it’s ruined,” she finished the rant with a big breath.

He held back a laugh. Leave it to Simmons to think that a kind gesture would be ruined by the lack of surprise. “It’s perfect, Jemma.”

She smiled at him. “Really?”

He nodded his head in return. He’d never really considered celebrating his birthday before, but if he was going to, he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else but Simmons. “So what did you have planned for today?”

“First the banner--” she pointed to where it hung pathetically on his wall ”--but it’s a mess.”

“No, I’ll fix it after you go to class. What else?”

“Well, since it’s Thursday I thought we would go off campus to your favorite restaurant, my treat.”

Fitz’s eyes went wide, and he bounced in excitement. “Golden Corral?”

“The all-you can eat American buffet,” Simmons replied with a laugh and nod. “Perfect for the engineer that can out-eat any specialist.”

“Not my fault I’m always hungry,” he argued back. “And what else?”

“Let’s see…” Simmons leaned back, her hands resting on the other side of his legs. “I thought we’d watch some telly, maybe a movie or two. Oh, which reminds me….” She got up off his bed, and Fitz moved so that he would be sitting next to her on the covers. “I bought you this.” She held out the small bag to him with a flourish.

“When did you even have time to get it?” he asked as he took the bag, making the tissue paper crunch.

“During separate study time. Luckily the off-campus bookstore had what I was looking for.” Sitting beside him, she gave him a small nudge and commanded, “Open it.”

His fingers closed around what felt like a box, and he pulled it out with excitement. “A TARDIS?”

“Do you like it?” Her voice was a little higher than normal, and Fitz quickly pulled her in for a hug.

“I love it. Thank you, Jemma.”

“No problem.” She kissed him on the cheek before standing. “I need to get to class. Meet me at our bench around 11?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Fitz waited until she had nodded and left before bringing a hand up his cheek. Of all the things that had happened that morning, the kiss was the most unexpected.

Maybe birthdays were worth celebrating after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
